Placer de los dioses? Si claro
by katita0chan
Summary: "el chocolate es el placer de los dioses" bueno no para silver.


**Pokemon no me pertenece, sino a gamefreak. Yo solo soy una fan!**

hi hi!, como están lectores queridos, bueno yo bien, como verán les traigo un fic de san valentin..."pero Katita san valentin ya paso!" bueno si... pero todavía estamos en febrero... no cuenta ?

sin nada mas que agregar... disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**¿Placer de los dioses?… si claro.**

Oh Arceus este día apesta.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los días lo hacen, esté en especial es el peor de todos. Si 14 de febrero.

Que tiene de malo este día (no es que los otros sean mucho mejores) es algo que tiene por nombre…Chocolate…

Si el chocolate… "pero Silver el chocolate es riquísimo… un placer de los dioses" bueno es un placer de los dioses que nunca podre probar… si como el mundo me ama me hizo extremadamente alérgico al chocolate. Por lo que deben deducir… que andar por las calles cuando mi más grande némesis esta por todos lados, es la tortura más grande que puedo recibir (casi se compara a escuchar todo el día las estupideces de Lyra y Ethan. Se pueden imaginan la gravedad del asunto?).

El día lleno de demostraciones de afecto ya era una tortura, pero a alguien con muy pocas neuronas se le ocurrió la horrible idea de que las chicas deben prepararles chocolate a los chicos. Es un grandísimo genio del marketing, pero uno de los primeros dentro de mi lista de "los más odiados".

Cuál es la ironía de todo esto?...

Que Lyra me había dado una cajita con envoltura rosa…

Flash-Back

_-Silvy! Espera!- gritaba mientras corría hacia mí._

_-que quieres colitas, no estoy de mucho humor que digamos.- mencione tratando de que no se diera cuenta lo sorprendido de verla este día._

_-tranquilo, solo quería darte esto- dijo entregándome la caja disponiéndose a correr- luego me lo agradeces…_

_-espera Lyra… yo soy..- Alérgico… pero no puedo decirlo, ya que en mi interior estaba feliz de recibir un chocolate de san Valentín de la chica, la misma chica que desde hace un tiempo empecé a contemplar, la misma que me empezó a gustar, la misma que me molestaba a cada ves que pidiese, si mi eterna Rival Lyra…- nada… gracias después hablamos_

_Ella se fue con una sonrisa en la boca y me yo hay parado con el chocolate en la mano._

_Fin del Flash-back_

Y henos aquí.

Saben lo frustrante que es estar en esta situación!, que la persona por la cual estás loco por ella, te regala algo y no puedes comértelos!, maldigo mi karma!

Bueno debería abrirla caja por lo menos y saber que aspecto tiene… quizás no están apetecible como supongo que es.

Al abrir el contenido me encuentro con una cadena que tenía una un dije de cristal, el cual por dentro tenía un polvo café. Debo admitir que me encanta, no soy de llevar cadenas o esas cosas de mujeres, pero esto se ve increíble. Y debajo de eso había una especie de Carta.

_Querido Silver:_

_Espero que te guste mi regalo de san Valentín, sé que eres alérgico al chocolate, por lo que busque otra alternativa. Y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que un dije con chocolate adentro. _

_Sé que es retorcido que te regale algo que puede matarte, pero es simbólico!. Piensa pudiste ganarle a las alergias! Por qué puedes tocarlo y no te pasara nada… Cool no?_

_Si quieres saber porque me tome todas estas molestias, pues no es obvio?_

_Estoy enamorada de ti. _

_Así que apúrate tonto, debo estar cavando una fosa para enterrarme en este momento._

_Porque sigues leyendo! Ve a buscarme!_

_Con amor Colitas…_

_PS: odio ese nombre._

Mierda Lyra, es imposible que no me enamore de ti!

Así que hago lo que debería haber hecho el mismo momento de recibir mi regalo de san Valentín.

Si… acorralarla y besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Pero primero me pongo mi regalo y salgo en su búsqueda.

Diablos Lyra, nunca me dijiste donde ibas a estar!

-horas después-

Estábamos recostados en un árbol, disfrutando del atardecer , mientras nuestros pokemons estaban fuera de sus pokeballs jugando en la cercanía.

-por cierto Lyra como te enteraste de que era alérgico al chocolate, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

-emm… recuerdas la primera vez que combatimos?- dijo girándose para mirarme

-si…

-bueno y recuerdas que se te callo tu ficha de entrenador?... pues hay!-dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-diablos fui descuidado…-dije fingiendo un enojo.

-nee… Silvy por que te acercas tanto?- dijo al ver que la estaba acorralando entre el árbol y mi cuerpo.

-no es obvio? Castigándote por husmear mis cosas- susurre sonriéndole de lado.

No tarde en devorar sus labios por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez no me controle, suavemente mordí su labio inferior, provocando que ella suspirara, situación que no desaproveche y cole mi lengua dentro de su boca… debo decirle que después de probar los labios de Lyra soy oficialmente dependiente de ellos…

Creo que si pudiera probar el chocolate, estoy seguro que sabría a Lyra.

_Porque no hay placer más grande para mí que ella… aun si eso no lo sabe ella misma._

* * *

**N/A: que les parecio?... bonito?... gracioso?... bueno dejenme contarles que yo estaba en la situación de silver... yep... el chico por el cual estoy loca, para mi cumpleaños me bombones rellenos... pero yo soy alergica a un relleno de los chocolates... y no podia arriesgar mi salud a probar si era alergica a esos o no... Por lo que los tuve en mi refrigerador por una semana, y cada ves que lo habría me deprimía .. luego mi hermano se los comio dicendo "es mejor darles un buen uso a que se pudran ahi" y fue el fin.**

**bueno nos leemos~**

**ciao~**

**Katita-chan**


End file.
